Jukebox
A jukebox is a partially automated music-playing device, usually a coin-operated machine, that can play specially selected songs from self-contained media. The traditional jukebox is rather large with a rounded top and has colored lighting on the front of the machine on its vertical sides. Despite being an antiquated form of playing music, jukeboxes can still be found in use in the 26th century.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Jukebox (in English). 2010. Joeyray's Jukebox Joeyray's jukebox, located in Joeyray's Bar, Mar Sara, was considered one of the finest examples extant of a most rebellious of devices. It was rumored to be loaded with the hottest, most subversive platters in the Koprulu Sector.StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay reunited at Joeyray's Bar. They stole the jukebox and moved it to the aboard the Hyperion when Raynor's Raiders departed the planet.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. The jukebox was damaged during a bar fight in Hyperion s cantina when a drunk Findlay threw the jukebox at Raynor. It was repaired on Raynor's orders,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. though even after repairs it could not play half of the songs it had previously.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Game Use Within the Wings of Liberty campaign, the jukebox can be turned on and off. Songs #"Jem's Song". Composed by Matt Samia, Performed by Big Tuna #"Suspicious Minds" Composed by Mark James, Performed by Bourbon Cowboys & Chris Metzen (Elvis Presley) #"A Zerg, A Shotgun and You" Composed by Anthony Theisen, James Page, John Denton, Performed by White Boy James & The Blues Express #"Dim Lights, Thick Smoke and Loud, Loud Music" Composed by Joe Maphis, Max M. Fidler, Rose Lee Maphis, Performed by Big Tuna #"Raw Power" Iggy Pop and James Williamson, Performed by Romeo Delta (The Stooges) #"Free Bird" Composed by Allen Collins, Ronnie Van Zant, Performed by The Blasters (Lynyrd Skynyrd) #"An American Trilogy" Composed by Mickey Newbury, Performed by Brian Bode #"Rumble" Composed by Link Wray, Milton Grant, Performed by Mike Campbell and the Dirty Knobs #"Excuse Me for Scribbling" Composed by James Page, Performed by White Boy James & The Blues Express #"Sweet Home Alabama" Composed by Edward C. King, Gary Robert Rossington, Ronnie Van Zant, Performed by Big Tuna (Lynyrd Skynyrd) #"Terran Up the Night" Composed and performed by Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftain. Only accessible through the cheat code "overengineeredcodpiece", finding the tauren outhouse in the mission Zero Hour, or by defeating the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, and starting a new game. Revolution Overdrive: Songs of Liberty The songs are available as an album from iTunes.Revolution Overdrive: Songs of Liberty. iTunes. Accessed 2010-10-31.Blizzard staff. 2010-10-30. Revolution Overdrive: Songs of Liberty Now on iTunes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-10-31. In addition, the album contains Blood and Glory, Most Wanted and a black label version of Suspicious Minds.StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. References Category:StarCraft music Category:Terran Technology